With the continuous development of the Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) technology and the increasing market competition, it is particularly urgent to improve the technical capability and the performance of the Gate Driver on Array (GOA for short). The stability of the GOA is a key consideration in the technical barriers related to performance of the GOA circuit. However, as for the current GOA circuit, there is a problem that the pull-up node PU and the pull-down node PD compete (i.e., interact) with one another, which results in a poor driving stability of the GOA and influence the yield of the display panel.